The Race for the Realm
"The Race for the Realm" is a Season 2 episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor.https://twitter.com/MarioLopezExtra/status/818958191996219392 Characters Main *Princess Elena *Skylar *Luna *Migs *Dulce *Shuriki *Carla Delgado *Victor Delgado *Troyo *Cruz *Vestia Minor * Bruce Butterfrog Plot Elena gives us a summarisation about the events of Realm of the Jaquins and "The Scepter of Night". Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe are discussing the riddle to the next piece of the Scepter of Night: In the Valley of Stars, find the Sun that sparkles inside the Moon. During the discussion, Elena flashes back to the moment Shuriki took over Avalor. After being snapped out of it, Elena declares that she must deal with Shuriki. Naomi assures her that they will after they get the pieces of the Scepter of Night first. Skylar thinks that they have to go to the Moon, but Migs soon figures out that the next piece of the Scepter of Night is in Vallestrella since it means "Valley of the Stars". Before setting out, Mateo points out that they should have the Staff locked up in the Royal Treasury first and Gabe agrees with him. This causes an argument within the group. Elsewhere, Shuriki's group has also figured out that the second piece of the Scepter of Night is within the Realm of the Jaquins. Since Jaquins don't like it when humans enter their realm, Victor and Carla insist that Shuriki make them malvagos now for the sake of being prepared, to which she reminds them she can't without a wand. Carla reminds her that Fiero can with his Tamborita, only for Fiero to declare the Delgados unready to become Dark Wizards. Victor asserts that they are ready as they’ve been studying magic from a spellbook which he shows. Carla also shows the makeshift Tamboritas that they made, which Fiero quickly judges to be pathetic. Fiero also reminds Shuriki that they will need a Jaquin to open the gateway into Vallestrella. Shuriki, due to her hatred for them, is appalled at the thought of riding a Jaquin, while Fiero is merely concerned if they will find one willing to help and take them to Vallestrella. Hearing this, Victor tells the two sorcerers that he knows an "outlaw" resourceful enough to help them in that regard. The group then sets out to meet him. Back in Tepet Muul, Elena's group is still arguing about what to do. Elena breaks up the argument by sending Mateo and Gabe back to lock the Staff up in the Royal Treasury while she and Naomi head to Vallestrella. Back with Shuriki's group, they are outside a cave that is the den of the outlaw, who Victor reveals to be Troyo. Suddenly, they spot Mateo and Gabe flying by on Migs and Dulce. Realizing that Elena's group split up, Shuriki orders the Delgados to go after the boys while she and Fiero go after the girls. Victor tells her they will never be able to catch up to the boys, much less get the Staff, as they are riding Jaquins. Carla replies they'd be able to if they get made into malvagos. Agreeing with her, Shuriki orders Fiero to make Victor and Carla into Dark Wizards at once. When Fiero expresses doubt that they can handle the power, Shuriki simply tells him “We shall find out soon enough. Do it!”. With little choice on the matter now, Fiero casts a spell that turns the Delgados into malvagos, changing their clothes into dark-colored Malvago robes and their makeshift Tamboritas into real ones. Victor tells the sorcerers "You will not regret this.", and he and Carla climb on the carriage. Carla casts a spell that mistakenly causes the carriage to go around in circles. Fiero smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand in frustration and groans to Shuriki "I regret this already.", before casting a spell that sends the carriage after the boys. Meanwhile, Elena and Naomi enter Vallestrella on Skylar and Luna respectfully. Naomi is amazed by all the sights while Elena asks Skyler what "Sun that sparkles inside the Moon" means. Skylar tells her he doesn't know, but that he has some friends who might and leads them to them. On the way, Elena has another flashback to the day Shuriki took over. Skylar snaps her out of it and introduces her to his friends: The Flaringos Zuni, Maya, and Lomo. Skylar introduces Elena to their leader: Zuni. Elena explains the situation, and the Flaringos agree to help. Back in the Ever Realm, Shuriki and Fiero meet Troyo. Shuriki tells him they need Jaquins so they can get into Vallestrella. Troyo tells her he will help-for a price. Shuriki promises to make him the real King of the Jungle when she takes over Avalor again if he helps her. Troyo agrees and leads her and Fiero to Cruz, who has been freed from his imprisonment, and his twin sister Vestia, who is the one who freed Cruz. Shuriki takes a sudden liking to them. Back in Vallestrella, Elena continues to stress the urgency of stopping Shuriki. The Flaringos tell her that if you keep letting the darkness of the past keep entering your head you will mess up your future. They arrive at the spot where the Sun sparkles inside the Moon, where the find the Mount of the Scepter of Night, and a grumpy Butterfrog, who helps them get the Mount so that they'll leave him alone. They also find Alacazar's final riddle: When you reach the highest of heights, the Jewel of Night will will be in the clasp of your claw. Once again, Skylar thinks the answer is the Moon, but Luna deduces that the Jewel of the Scepter of Night is in the claw of the Jaquin statue on Monte Grande Garra, the tallest mountain in the Realm of the Jaquins. Elena’s group sets off there. Meanwhile, Shuriki and Fiero arrive in Vallestrella on Cruz and Vestia respectfully. The evil Jaquins tell the sorcerers that they all shouldn't be out in the open too long as they both aren't welcome here as well. The evil quartet soon learns from the Flaringos that Elena's group has the second piece of the Scepter of Night and are on their way to the third on Monte Grande Garra. Back in the Ever Realm, the Delgados have caught up to Mateo and Gabe. Carla conjures a dark purple tornado that enables her and Victor to take the Staff from the boys and escape with it, leaving the boys to take Migs and Dulce and warn Elena and Naomi of what's happened. Back in Vallestrella, Elena and Naomi have found the Jewel of the Scepter of Night. Suddenly, Shuriki and Fiero appear on Cruz and Vestia respectfully, causing Elena to have yet another flashback. The flashback makes Elena give in to her desire for revenge for her parents and go after Shuriki. Naomi urges her not to split up, but Elena can’t control herself in this emotionally unstable state. She chases Shuriki and Fiero and repeatedly shoots blasts that they apprehensively dodge. Fiero notices as Elena overuses her scepter, she gets weaker. The evil duo splits up, Fiero goes back for the Jewel, but Elena won’t take her attention off of Shuriki, who she pursues on Skylar as Shuriki flees on Cruz, who takes advantage of this. Elena finally collapses and falls off Skylar. Shuriki gloats that she had the same facial expression as her parents during their final moments. Elena is horrified that she allowed Shuriki to lure her away from helping her friend. Fiero overwhelms Naomi and takes the Jewel. Shuriki appears and takes the Mount from Naomi, who falls off a cliff. Elena and Skylar save her while Shuriki and Fiero escape with the pieces on Cruz and Vestia respectfully. While still recovering, Naomi explains that she understands why Elena is so mad at Shuriki, but reminds her what Zuni, Maya, and Lomo said to her before: If she can't let go of her past, she'll ruin her future, and Elena admits that Naomi is right. Mateo and Gabe appear and reveal the loss of the Staff to the Delgados. Naomi and Elena then reveal the loss of the other two pieces to Shuriki and Fiero. Back in the Ever Realm, Shuriki's group has reunited. Shuriki reassembles the three pieces and gains the Scepter of Night. Fiero tells her he must teach her how to use it, to which she tells him "What are you waiting for?" Meanwhile, Quita Moz appears before Elena's group and tells Elena she can still beat Shuriki if she masters all of the Scepter of Light's powers. Elena then leaves with Quita Moz for Scepter of Light training with him. Her friends wish her good luck as she flies off on the Sun Bird. Trivia * This was formerly a Season 1 episode but was later produced as a season 2 episode. ** Although the production code is 210, this tweet later accounted that the "Race for the Realm" would be a sequel to Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins. (I don’t think this is a sequel and the tweet never said anything about a sequel I checked all of it.) * Mario Lopez starred in this episode. https://twitter.com/MarioLopezExtra/status/818958191996219392 Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 2